Promise
by hami.park
Summary: "yak! kau menyebalkan, sini kau" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. "kau berisik, lebih baik temani aku tidur, aku masih mengantuk" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun seperti memeluk guling. "yak! yak! bangu-" suara Baekhyun tertahan karena tiba tiba Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, dan membisikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. 'Chanbaek fiction'


**-Promise-**

 **Chanbaek!**

 **Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast**

 **YAOI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Yakk! Park Chanyeol! Kembalikan kameraku sekarang! Park Chanyeol!" teriak seorang namjaberparas cantik yang berusaha mengambil kamera dari seseorang. Byun Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan, mengapa kau memfoto orang orang yang sedang berpacaran eoh? Haha~ kau sangat lucu Baekki" ucap seorang namja lain yang mengangkat angkat tangannya sambil melihat foto foto yang di ambil oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sudah bersahabat sejak mereka High mereka sudah cukup mengenal dekat, dan juga telah menjalani persahabatan selama bertahun tahun.

 _Tentu saja aku iri dengan mereka, aku ingin seperti mereka Chanyeol_ batin Baekhyun."Tentu saja aku menyukainya! Mereka begitu romantic apalagi dibawah bulan purnama seperti itu, itu juga sangat bagus untuk gambarku! Tema minggu ini juga begitu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus kepada Chanyeol."Apakah kau serius?Sepertinya hampir setiap hari aku melihat gambar gambar seperti ini dikamera mu?Apa kau menginginkannya Baekki~ya? Hahaha mengapa kau sangat lucu." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada yang menggoda sembari mencubit pipi pipi Baekhyun memerah seperti tomat. "yak! a-apa y-yang kau b-bicarakan?" Baekhyun yang berusaha menutupi pipinya yang merah."Hahahaha! Baekki! Pipimu sangat merah! Hahahaha! Mari kita mengambil sebuah selca!"Tawa Chanyeol sudah sangat cukup berisik walaupun mereka hanya berdua. "Aku sedang tidak mood untuk mengambil sebuah selca Yeollie"

Cekrek!

"Yak!Chanyeol-ah kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan!"Baekhyun yang sebal langsung melemparkan bantal yang berada disofa langsung kewajah Baekhyun sangat bahagia bila mereka berdua sedang bercanda seperti ini."Hahahahaha!Kau juga akan mendapatkan lemparan wajah dariku eoh!"Chanyeol membalas lemparan bantal dari Baekhyun disertai dengan Tawa ceria mereka berdua.

"Yeollie-yaa~ ini sudah sore aku harus pulang, aku harus mengirimkan foto foto kepada sunbae ku" ucap Baekhyun."Kenapa kau tidak menginap saja Baekhyun?Aku bosan sendirian terus" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas."Ku rasa tidak bisa Yeollie mungkin besok atau lusa aku baru bisa menginap disini." "Baiklah, terserah apa katamu, tapi besok kau harus kesini aku tidak mau tau" minta Chanyeol dengan manja "Baiklah baiklah aku akan kesini setelah kerja, kau kerja juga eoh?" "Iya aku kerja, jam berapa kau pulang? Baekki-ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Entahlah mungkin sebelum makan siang." "Okay, kita pulang dijam yang sama, kalau kamu datang kesini lebih dulu masakan aku makan siang, dan kalau aku yang datang duluan, aku akan memasakan makan siang. Setuju?" "setuju!"

"Baiklah, aku pulang Yeolli!" sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan merapihkan Chanyeol menahannya dan langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya. "Kau harus datang Baekhyun-ah, aku akan menunggumu, jika tidak, aku akan melemparkanmu ke bathtub yang berisi air dingin." Chanyeol membisikan dengan nada membunuh tetapi berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "Baiklah, aku akandatang Yeolli~ sekarang lepaskan aku" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada memelas tetapi juga memaksa. "Baiklah, Annyeong Baekki!" Balas Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang menunjukan seluruh giginya sembari mecubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Nado Annyeong Yeolli!"

 **Chanyeol POV**

"Nado Annyeong Yeolli!" itulah kata kata yang terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Baekki ku setelah bermain diapartemen ku. Mengapa aku sangat menyukai namja lucu itu?. Aku ingin bersama ia terus menerus. Setiap detik, menit dan jam yang ingin memiliki seorang bersama dia aku merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan.

"Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang eoh?Aku merindukannya" Ucapku sendiri.

 _Chanyeol :BAEKKI YAAA! APAKAH KAU SUDAH TIDUR? AKU SANGAT BOSAN!_

 _Baekhyun : kenapa kau mengirim pesan jam segini eoh?_

 _Chanyeol : Habisnya aku sangat bosan Baekki~ acara tv tidak ada yang menyenangkan, huh_

 _Baekhyun : Lebih baik kau tidur Yeol~ bukannya kita berdua harus bekerja besok_ _eoh ?_ _, bersikaplah dewasa yeollie~_

 _Chanyeol : Aku tidak bisa~ Heheheeeee~_

 _Baekhyun : Terserahlah Yeollie~ aku ingin tidur~ Jaljayo Yeolliee yaaa~_

 _Chanyeol : Yasudahlah~ Jalja nde~_

"aku tidak bisa tidur Baekki~ aku terus menerus memikirkanmu" aku menutup mata membayangkan Baekhyun yang sedang berlari bersamaku di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh rumput hijau dan bunga bunga dengan senyumannya yang indah. "Jaljayo Baekki~ saranghae"

 **Baekhyun POV**

 _Rasanya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan apartemen yang sudah seperti rumahku sendiri ini. Aku akan kesini lagi besok Yeollie~ aku berjanji._ Matahari sore benar benar indah aku ingin merasakan indahnya matahari dengan Yeollie~ berdiri diujung bukit hanya bersama dengannya. Aku sangat berharap itu akan terjadi.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11 belum bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan sesosok selalu membuat hariku berwarna, rasanya aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa melihat senyumannya yang sungguh terlihat bodoh tapi menawan ingin sekali rasanya sangat memalukan, karena aku sudah memendam rasa ini sejak lama. Tapi tiba tiba handphone ku bergetar dan seperti yang kuharapkan itu dari Chanyeol. "aku sangat menunggu ia mengirimkan pesan padaku, dan benar saja" aku bersorak dalam hati Karena ia benar benar mengirim pesan. Tapi tetap saja, aku tetap kokoh dengan pendirianku, menyimpan aku membalas dengan bahasa ku seperti yang kulakukan saat malam hari bila tidak ada kegiatan aku menulis beberapa kalimat di buku harian ku.

 _Seperti yang selalu kulihat dipagi hari_

 _Sunrise indah yang memancarkan aura ketenangan dan juga kebahagiaan_

 _Membuat ku bersemangat untuk menjalankan keseharianku yang terkadang kurang menyenangkan_

 _Kurasa matahari itu sama sepertimu yeollie~_

 _Kau yang selalu membuat hariku berwarna_

 _Hari hari membosankan menjadi sangat indah karenamu_

 _Aku berjanji akan terus didekat mu_

 _Agar aku mendapatkan kehangatan yang membuat diriku terus hidup_

 _Terimakasih Yeollie.._

"aku akan tidur Yeollie~jaljayo~saranghae" aku memejamkan mataku untuk menuju alam mimpiku.

 **Author POV**

Matahari menyapa dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan mata setiap orang yang melihat bangun dengan hati yang bahagia dan juga tenang. Hasil kerja ia sangat bagus dan juga gajinya cukup tinggi, ia adalah seorang fotografer yang cukup profesional. Hingga gaji yang ia terima cukup banyak. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini karena ia akan menginap dirumah Chanyeol setelah pulang kerja nanti. Ia sarapan dengan makanan yang ia buat sendiri diapartemenya. Ia makan sembari mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol sebelum berangkat bekerja.

 _Baekhyun : Chanyeol-ah aku akan menginap dirumahmu malam ini bolehkan?_

Chanyeol membalas sekitar 5 menit kemudian.

 _Chanyeol : Tentu saja! Aku bahkan sangat menantikan mu! Cepat datang yaaa!_

 _Baekhyun : Gomawo Yeollie! Aku akan pulang dulu sebelum keapartemenmu untuk mengambil baju ganti, tapi kalau aku mendapat libur dalam beberapa hari, aku akan menginap diapartemenmu selama aku libur_

 _Chanyeol : Ah! Jinjjayo! Baiklah baiklah! Aku sangat senang!_

 _Baekhyun : Nde~ aku berangkat kerja dulu Yeollie! Selamat beraktifitas nde!_

 _Chanyeol : Nde! Aku akan menunggumu Baekki-ya~_

Chanyeol bahkan hampir melompat lompat karena saking senangnya Baekhyun akan menginap diapartemennya dalam beberapa hari. Chanyeol yang tadinya tidak begitu semangat untuk bekerja dikantornya menjadi sangat semangat karena melihat pesan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol bekerja sebagai Manager disebuah perusahaan perhotelan di Seoul. Karena hari ini adalah hari jumat jadi ia hanya bekerja sampai sebelum jam makan siang.

Hari ini tugas Baekhyun hanya mengedit edit foto di kantor, hingga ia tidak berkerja outdoor hari ini. "Baekhyun-ssi" ucap pimpinan di tempat Baekhyun bekerja dengan nama Kim JunMyeon itu. "ah, Nde Sajangnim, ada yang bisa kubantu?" "kau sudah bekerja sangat keras Baekhyun-ssi aku harap kau akan terus berjuang disini, karena tugas mu sangat bagus kemarin, akan memberikan bonus dan juga kau akan mendapatkan libur selama 3 hari kedepan." Ucap Junmyeon. "Kamsahamnida Sajangnim" jawab Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat."Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu" "Nde, Sajangnim, Kamsahamnida"."Kau sangat bagus Baekhyun!Jjang!" ucap teman dekatnya dikantor, Kai."Ah, gomawo Kai" balas Baekhyun dengan antusias."Apa yang akan kau lakukan di hari libur mu eoh? Kau akan bermesraan dengan kekasihmu itu kah? Hehehe" sembari menunjukan senyuman menggoda."Aish, apa yang kau bicarakan, dia belum menjadi kekasih ku" Jawab Baekhyun dengan malu. "belum berarti akan kan, kekeke" ledek Kai. "Yak!sudah jangan membahas itu lagi." "Ya, ya baiklah" balas Kai dengan terpaksa. _Aku benar benar dapat menginap diapartemen Baekhyun dalam 3 hari kedepan, akhirnya._ Ucap batin ingin memberitahukan Chanyeol berita ini tetapi ada pemikiran lain yaitu tidak memberitahu Chanyeol sekarang.

"Annyeonghaseyo Chanyeol-nim, aku akan mengirimkanmu email laporan nanti malam nde." ucap Kyungsoo salah satu karyawan yang bekerja di kantornya itu. "Nde" sambil menundukkan jika berada dikantor memang terlihat berwibawa, tetapi bila bersama Baekhyun sikap bodoh dan menyenangkannya itu hanya untuk Baekhyun."Benar benar tidak ada yang bisa ku kerjakan hari benar benar ingin pulang dan menanti Baekki diapartemen."

TBC

.

 **.**

 **ini ff debut gua sebagai new author!**

 **gue mau ngucapin makasih kesemua temen temen yang udah ngesupport gue sejak gua bikin ff ini**

 **. .  
**

 **gomawo!**

 **gua juga mau promosiin temen sesama author, dia bikin ff Vkook bagi kalian yang Vkook shipper,**

 **coba cek aja akun nya**

 **gomawo!**

 **kalo reviewnya cepet naik, gua bakal update cepet ff ini.**

 **Gomawo! Chanbaek shipper!**


End file.
